battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Wizard
Kamen Rider Wizard is a playable character in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Enter biography here. Battride War Forms *Flame Style **Flame Dragon (available at higher level, Finisher) *Water Style **Water Dragon Dragon (available at higher level, Finisher) *Hurricane Style (available at higher level) **Hurricane Dragon (available at higher level, Finisher) *Land Style (available at higher level) **Land Dragon (available at higher level, Finisher) *All-Dragon (final form) *Infinity Style (DLC separate characters) Moves All Wizard forms (except All-Dragon) has same normal and aerial attacks *■-String: a shot and two times front radial shots to two slashes then a roundhouse kick continued to two times double spinning roundhouse kicks then Stinger *Running ■: a double spinning roundhouse kick *Air ■: a gun shot **Spammable *Air ▲: a downward slash Flame Style *▲: Big **No combo chained *●: Strike Wizard **No combo chained *▲+●: Dragon Breath **Transform into Flame Dragon for short period **Can be directed Water Style *▲: Bind **Stuns the enemy (except bosses) and good for aerial attack followups *●: Light **Press two more times to continue with two slashes **Armored *▲+●: Blizzard **Transform into Water Dragon for short period **Armored Hurricane Style *▲: Extend **Good for aerial attack followups *●: Slash Strike **Armored *▲+●: Thunder **Transform into Hurricane Dragon for short period **No combo chained *Air X: Air Dash Land Style *▲: Defend **Blocks the enemies attacks **Up to two can be active anytime *●: Drill **No combo chained *▲+●: Gravity **Transform into Land Dragon for short period All-Dragon All-Dragon which is accessed by pressing R2 when the super meter is full. After transforming, Wizard performs the Dragon Dance. The form will reverts back to Flame Style when going to Bike Mode and cost amounts of super meter. *■-String: a string of claw attacks followed by a tail whip and a Dragon Breath attack *Running ■: a running claw attacks *Air ■: an aerial claw attacks **Spammable *Air ▲: a divebomb attack *▲: Blizzard *●: Gravity *▲+●: Thunder **No combo chained *Air X: Air Dash Infinity Style Wizard's Infinity Style is a separate DLC form for the first game. This form's gameplay is similar to Devil May Cry's Dante in his Swordmaster style. His Ultimate is a Triple Dragon Shining, in which arranged to the enemies in contact. Infinity Style is a fast character, as he can cancel most his special attacks or finisher into another special attacks or finisher (available at higher level). *■-String: four slashes to Million Slash follow up with three slashes then a Stinger *Running ■: a running slash *Air ■: double slash *Air ▲: Dragon Shining *▲: Million Slash **Tap for more hits ***Directable *●: a running slash **Hold to run and release to slash *▲+●: Dragon Shining **Hold for more hit and range, and release Battride War II Forms *Flame Style **Flame Dragon (available at higher level, Finisher) *Water Style **Water Dragon Dragon (available at higher level, Finisher) *Hurricane Style (available at higher level) **Hurricane Dragon (available at higher level, Finisher) *Land Style (available at higher level) **Land Dragon (available at higher level, Finisher) *Final Form Set 1 **All-Dragon (Strongest Form) **Special Rush (Ultimate Form) *Final Form Set 2 **Infinity Style (Strongest Form) **Infinity Gold (Ultimate Form) **Infinity Dragon (vs. Sorcerer Movie scene only) Moves All moves remained the same, with a little bit improvements Special Rush/Infinity Dragon Gold Has a similar traits to All Dragons, such as ■ (Running and Strings), Air Dash and transform back to normal when used a bike. Except the special moves are different. Even though both of these forms has a same ▲ and ● moves, but has a different ▲+● moves, depents on what final form set you choose. *Air ■: Drill Dragon Claw *Air ▲: an aerial Dragon leg claws *▲: Dragon Charge **Hold for more damage and release *●: Shiryuken **Hold for more damage to get above and release ***Good for aerial followups **Launcher *▲+●: **Special Rush: Dragon Breath **Infinity Dragon Gold: Dragon Strike End Gold Changes *Infinity Style as a Strongest Final Form for Set 2/no longer separate character. *All forms' moves has been improved, mostly non-Dragon Style special moves as it can now be used faster if done during ■-String **Water Style Special Move changes: ***Bind Special move follow-up is suplex, if hits. ***2 non-Dragon style special moves will automatically followed with 2nd hit. 1st hit can also be cancelled with Rider Cancel **New Strongest Final Form state transformation finishing moves on Infinity Style: a radial Dragon Shining to its Helm Breaker ***Captured the enemies around during radial attack **New follow-up for Infinity Style's ●: Press two more times for teleport attacks **Wizard's form change scenes are sightly different. Such as Hurricane Style can be followed by aerial attacks and Air Dash after transform *Playable form in exclusive mode: Infinity Dragon (in his movie scene while vs. Kamen Rider Sorcerer only) *Ultimate Forms: **Special Rush (All Dragon only) **Infinity Dragon Gold (Infinity Style only) Motorcycle Wizards' bike is Machine Winger Category:Characters